Displays are ubiquitous and are a core component of wearable devices, smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktops, TVs and display systems. Common display technologies today range from Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) to more recent Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) Displays.
The display architectures include passive and active matrix displays depending on whether each pixel is driven separately or not. Active drive circuitry uses thin film transistor technology (TFT) where transistors based on amorphous oxide or polysilicon technology are manufactured on glass panels which may have glass substrate sizes from first generation displays of around 30 cm×40 cm to the latest tenth generation displays (known as GEN10) of around 2.88 m×3.15 m.
In most portable devices (i.e. battery powered devices) the display uses a majority of the available battery power. Additionally, the most common user complaint for portable devices is insufficient display brightness. To extend battery life and improve brightness levels it is desirable to reduce power consumption and produce higher luminance emission from the light source.